The Four School Challenge
by Eiji.Kikumaru.Nya
Summary: What happens if Hyoutei decides to arrange a dance off with itself, Seigaku, Rikkai, and Shitenhouji? Who will win? Featuring 2 OCs. No pairings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC Yuki. Prince of Tennis  
Prince of Tennis © Konomi-sensei  
basically, the whole story (including the OC Rei) © to my sister (This is her story)**

**

* * *

**

"SEIGAKU VICTORY! FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O!" shouted Taka as he waved around his racket.

Rei grabbed the racket from him. "That's enough, Taka-san." Taka quickly reverted back and apologized. "Why are we here again?"

"A dance off." answered Niou.

"Right, right. Who arranged this again?"

"Hyoutei." answered Kenya.

"Speaking of which, where is Hyoutei?" asked Oishi.

"Arn? Someone calling for ore-sama?" Atobe asked as a helicopter landed in front of the group.

"Nobody is asking for you, Atobe." commented Rei as she rolled her eyes.

"Atobe, why are we having a dance off anyway?" asked Oshitari.

"Why not, Yuushi? Dance offs are great!" smirked Mukahai.

"Well, at least it's been a week since you gave the invitation." muttered Rei.

"Okay, how is this going to work?" asked Shiraishi.

"Each team will offer two players to dance as a team. There will be a panel of three judges and they will announce the winners when everyone had danced." explained Atobe.

"Who are the judges, Atobe-san?" asked Momoshiro.

"The professional judges from a television show."

"You didn't bribed them, did you, Ahobe?" asked Rei.

Atobe twitched. "No, Ore-sama has his morals to abide by."

"What's the order, nyaa?" asked Eiji.

"Hyoutei, Shitenhouji, Rikkai, then Seigaku." answered Atobe.

"No surprised that Hyoutei goes first." muttered Ryoma.

"That's right, Koeshime!" Kintarou said as he glomped Ryoma.

"Kin-nii! We talked about not glomping neither Ryoma-san and Rei-sempai." scowled Yuki as she pulled her twin away from the younger Echizen.

Kintarou pouted. "You're no fun, Yuki."

"Okay, let's get everything set up, then we'll start." Atobe snapped and a work crew just magically appeared.

Rei rolled her eyes. "That's Atobe for ya."

"Be nice Rei. We are getting a reward for this." smiled Yukimura.

Rei smirked. "I'm interested now." She turned to the platinum pair. "Be prepared to win you two."

"Rei, why was I choosen to do this?" asked Yagyuu as he pushed up his glasses.

Rei imitated what he did. "Because if it was Niou and Akaya or Niou and Marui, then I had a feeling that the dance would have been related to pole dancing."

Niou acted like he was hurt. "Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" he asked, innocently.

Rei shook her head. "Yeah right."

"Rei, this dance better win." said Sanada, with no excitement whatsoever, but then again, when was he ever excited?

"Don't worry! I supervised the whole thing! It's sure to win." Rei smiled.

"Good luck, Kin-nii!" Yuki shouted as she hugged Kintarou.

Kintarou laughed. "No need! We'll definitely win then Shiraishi will pay for yakiniku!" he shouted as he drooled a little.

"What if you lose?" asked Zaizen.

"Well... well..." Kintarou looked up confused. "...I get nothing!"

"No, you'll get something, Kintarou." said Shiraishi as he stepped closer to the little junior. "You'll get to see what's under my bandages." He raised up his arm and Kintarou got scared.

"NO! NOT THE POISON ARM! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oi! Jirou! Wake up! We're dancing first!" yelled Gakuto as he poked his partner with a twig. "Yuushi! He's not waking up!"

"He'll end up waking up at the last minute." said Oshitari as he pulled out his book.

"I know a way to wake him up." said Hiyoshi as he walked over to him.

"Oi, you're not going to do what I think you are, are you?" asked Shishido.

Hiyoshi completely ignored him and got close to Jirou's ears. "Jirou-senpai, Rikkai's Marui-san is here."

And in a instant, Jirou was up and already in the Rikkai corner.

"That did it." commented Ootori.

Gakuto nodded. "Aa."

"Oi, Fujiko! Are you ready to dance?" asked Eiji as he bounced around Fuji.

Fuji smiled. "Aa, I'm ready, Eiji."

"Yeah! With Fuji-senpai and Eiji-senpai dancing, there's no way that we could lose." grinned Momoshiro.

"The percent of Seigaku winning varies from sixty percent to eighty percent, depending on who the teams send out." said Inui as he scribbled away in this notebook.

"Minna, yudan sezu ni ikou." said Tezuka, but no one was really listening.

Atobe snapped and everyone looked at him. "The competition will begin now! Jir-"

"Oi, Atobe!" called out Rei.

"What is it?"

"Two questions, are the dancers allow to lip-sing and what is the scoring system like?"

"Yes, they are; they can even yell out random words. Also, the judges are rating people on a scale of zero to five; the scores won't be announce until the end."

"Hai, hai."

"Jirou, Gakuto."

"Yosh!" yelled Gakuto as he bounced on to the dance floor. "Ready, Jirou?"

Jirou smiled. "Of course!"

The music played and the two danced. [Really, writing a dance scene is not my forte. So, when it comes to this... think about the Jirou-Gakuto dance during **Dream Live 3rd**]

"Eh? It seemed like it was missing something." commented Rei as she clapped.

"Maybe some beat?" smirked Akaya. Rei chuckled.

"Shitenhouji!"

"Come on, Yuki!" said Kintarou as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"EH! I thought that your partner was Zaizen!" yelled Yuki.

Shiraishi looked at the twins. "Yuki-chan, you had always been Kintarou's partner."

"I wasn't told this!"

"But, you do know the dance, right?" asked Kenya.

"Of course! I showed her the dance at home!" grinned Kintarou.

"Ah~ such a nice sibling love, ne Koharu?" asked Yuuji.

"Hai hai, Yuu-kun~" replied Koharu.

"My prediction is that their dance won't start until five minutes later." said Chitose.

"Is that so?" asked Gin.

Yuki walked in the middle of the dance floor and turned to her brother to see that he was missing. "Kin-nii?" She looked around then back again to see him standing there, grinning. Yuki blinked then rubbed her eyes. "I'm seeing things now." she muttered.

"Ne, Yuki! Don't forget the 'don don do do don' part, 'kay?" he grinned.

"What about the 'Shitenhouji' part?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it!"

"It's like sending a kitten out to sea with that girl." laughed Rei.

"Doesn't seem that Yuki-chan wants to do it." commented Yagyuu.

"Niou, Yagyuu, go change, you're next." commanded Yukimura.

"Oi, are we going to shouted 'Shitenhouji' like the kid said?" asked Marui as he popped his gum.

"Why not? Their cheer is very catchy." replied Rei.

The music started and the two danced. [I wanted this dance to be like the one Shitenhouji did as a team in **Holy Ground**. The Osaka Suki Yanen song] To everyone's surprise more than half of the people there actually shouted "Shitenhouji" at the right time.

"Well done, you two!" congratulated Kenya.

Yuki smiled, her cheeks crimson red. "Kin-nii... YOU'RE NEVER MAKING ME DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

"Hai hai." Kintarou grinned.

"Rikkai!"

"Oh? Niou and Yagyuu aren't back yet." pouted Rei.

"What costumes did you give them?" asked Yukimura.

"I didn't pick it out, Niou... Niou picked out the costumes! Oh boy!"

"Ah don't worry so much, Rei." said Niou. Rei looked up and saw the two walked to the dance floor.

"What are you two suppose to be?" asked Jackal.

"Pretenders." said Niou as the music started.

[Okay, maybe this one is obvious what dance Niou and Yagyuu are doing, just like in **Dream Live 5th**. I mean really, what other thing can they do to beat this? xD;]

The song ended and mostly everyone clapped.

"Very flashy." said Rei as the two went back to Rikkai's corner.

"Flashy means that we can capture people's attentions, ne Yagyuu?" asked Niou.

Yagyuu pushed up his glasses. "Aa."

"Seigaku!"

"Fuji, Eiji, good luck. Don't overdo it." said Oishi, concerned.

Eiji grinned. "Don't worry, Oishi! We'll do fine, nyaa!" Fuji smiled in agreement.

Cue music. [Okay, this dance is the ever so famous _Kira Kira Kira_ dance from **Dream Live 3rd**.]

"Please excuse us a couple of minutes to determine the winners." said the judges as they went into a private room.

"Ne, Niou. You put too much on! You too, Yagyuu!" complained Rei as she helped the take off all the accessories.

Niou chuckled. "You don't know how many girls would like to be in your position, Rei."

Rei glared. "How many others stripped off your clothing, huh, Niou? At least twenty four others?" she asked as she shoved him then went to sat down next to Yukimura.

Akaya and Marui laughed. "You got burned, Niou-senpai." said Akaya between his laughers.

Niou glared. "Be quiet."

"Ne, Yuki, the school's festival is coming up." said Kintarou.

"What about it?"

"Well, let's do this dance for the whole school!" beamed Kintarou.

"Not in a million years, Kin-nii!" she said, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry, Kintarou. By that time, the whole team is going to do with it." said Shiraishi.

"Really! Yay yay!" he jumped.

"Ne, what should we do after this?" wondered Momoshiro.

"About we go eat at Taka's place!" suggested Eiji.

"Only if he doesn't mind." added Oishi.

Kawamura smiled. "I don't mind at all."

"Ne, Atobe." called Oshitari.

"Arn?"

"What will happen if we lose?"

"What makes you think we will lose? In any case, Gakuto and Jirou will run laps if we do. Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"What! That's not fair, Atobe!" whined Gakuto.

"The results are in. Though it was a very close outcome, the Rikkai pair takes first with thirteen points, Seigaku and Shitenhouji are tied with twelve points and Hyoutei with eleven." announced the judges.

Fin.  


* * *

**A/N (My sister's): Blah blah blah, it was a lot better in my mind. xD; I have to say that the winners were based on me. My sisters randomly picked out the winners out of a hat so it was just by luck that Rikkai won. :D**

**Now, I have a question for you all:****  
****Since the results were picked from a hat, who do you think should have really won?**


End file.
